


Stop na

by mochisehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisehun/pseuds/mochisehun
Summary: baekhyun wore her vibrating panties to work, being the klutz she is, pati ang remote nalaglag nya pa sa parking.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> will make this a full length fanfic mwaps!

Baekhyun drove herself to starbucks to get herself a cup of iced americano, a normal way to start her day, and because it's saturday and most probably yayayain sya ng friends nya to party, she wore her fitted pencil skirt and white semi see-through to work, pinatungan nya lang ito ng blazer para di masyadong daring.

Pagdating nya sa parking, saktong 2 spots na lang ang vacant, nagpark na sya and nag retouch muna sya bago lumabas. Pagsilip nya sa side mirror, nakita nya ang car ng boss nyang hot na magpapark sa tabi ng car nya. To be very honest, baekhyun once had a wet dream with her boss. 

Akala ng lahat sa office sya yung tipo na after office hours, deretso bahay to bake some cookies or whatever. Ang di nila alam, she's more of a party girl, well, dahil na din siguro sa mga friends nya namely kyungsoo and jongdae na suki lagi sa clubs or bar. 

Nauna syang bumaba sa car nya at dali-daling nagtungo sa elevator. 

Si chanyeol naman, nasa kotse nya pa dahil busy syang tignan ang schedule nya for the day. 

Pagpasok ni baek sa office, nagcrave agad sya ng cookies kaya dumerecho sya sa pantry and omg muntik na malaglag ang panty dahil andon ang boss nya na tahimik na nagkakape habang naka tupi hanggang elbow ang white polo nito, hands on his ipad habang ang isa ay nasa pocket nya, nag iintay siguro sa coffee nya na kaka process nya lang.

Dahil siguro napansin ni chanyeol ang titig ni Baekhyun na para syang huhubaran. 

"done checking me out ms. byun?", tanong nya without looking at her.

"s-sir? sorry po i was just thinking if i should eat cookies for breakfast sorry po ulit" ani nya sabay yuko.

"get your cookies na", he said as he pour coffee into his mug.

palapit na sa kanya si chanyeol when chanyeol bent down to whisper something.

"also, ms. byun the company has strict rules for office attires, and i think hindi kasali ang fitted pencil skirt and see-through blouse don, shouldn't you know better? hr manager ka diba?" tanong nito sabay labas.

namula naman si baekhyun dahil don, kaya napatingin sya sa suot nya, naiwan nya pala ang blazer nya sa table nya.

it's already 6 pm ng matapos s'ya icheck ang mga resume ng mga bagong applicants. usually, she would go home by 5 pm pero dahik ang daming need no choice sya but to overtime.

pagdating nya sa elevator, kasabay nya ang boss nya na tutok sa cellphone. Nagvibrate ang phone nya, pagtingin nya its their gc messaging her kung nasan na sya or whatever, bumili daw kasi sila ng condom sa nearby convenience store, iba iba daw ng flavor for their party later. Natawa naman si baekhyun ng mahina dahil sa nabasa nya kaya napalingon tuloy sa kanya ang boss nya at napangiti ng saglit.

nasa parking na sila and obviously nauna maglakad si chanyeol dahil sa mahaba nyang legs (to follow na lang kung ano pa ibanh mahaba) nilabas nya ang remote sa pocket nya pero di natunog ang car nya kaya pinindot nya ito ng pinindot.

sa baekhyun naman na nakasunod sa boss nya, dahil magkatabi ang car nila ay nakaramdam ng sensation down there, ITS FUCKING VIBRATING!!

don lang nag sink in sa kanya na she wore her fucking vibrating panties to work. Nagpalinga-linga sya to look for the one controlling her panties ng makita nya ang boss nyang tinitignan ang hawak netong car key.

naglakad sya palapit sa boss nya para kulbitin ng pindutin ito muli chanyeol.

"f-fuck, ugh, stop pressing it s-sir omg s-stop", ungol nya sa likod ni chanyeol. 

kaya napalingon ito sa kanya.

"what? did u just curse at me?" tanong nya sa dalaga na nakakapit sa braso nya habang nanghihina.

"no sir, the one you're holding, it's mine can i have it?" tanong nya while looking at his boss' eyes.

"this? how can this be yours? its my car key" sagot nya habang sinusuri ang car key nya.

"no sir that's my remote, i think i dropped it sorry po, can i have it na po? i really need to go", ani nya.

at dahil matigas ang ulo ni chanyeol, literally at figuratively.

pinindot nya ito, kaya't biglang napahigpit ang kapit ni baekhyun kay chanyeol as she whimpered at the man to stop pressing the button.

"ooooh, it's not my car key nga", ngisi nya kay baekhyun.

lumapit sya kay baekhyun para bumulong.

"if u want to get fucked, u could've just knocked at my office, i'll fuck u till u can't walk", bulong nya using his husky voice. 

hinapit nya ang bewang ng dalaga habang pinipindot ang remote ng paulit-ulit.

"jesus christ ugh! stop pressing it goddamnit chanyeol, lalabasan ako agad", ani nya habang nakakapit sa braso ng binata.

in-on naman ni chanyeol ang remote bago isuksok sa pocket nya, ang kamay nyang kanina ay nasa bewang lang ni baekhyun, ay dahan-dahang bumaba patungo sa pwet nito uoang kurutin ito habang dinadampian ang leeg ng dalaga na umuungol sa tenga nya dahil sa naka on ng vibrator.

"please turn it off, nanghihina na ko fuck chanyeol, stop na tangina lalabasan na ko, im not wearing anything underneath besides my undies", bulong nya na humihigpit ang kapit sa braso ng binata na kanina pa hinahalikan ang leeg nya.

"okay, ill turn it off, only if u agree to accompany me tonight baby", bulong nya muki sa dalaga.

"y-yes omg tangina oo now fucking turn it off", ani nya naman.

dahil don, kinuha ni chanyeol ang remote sa bulsan para i-off. napatingin naman sa kanya si baekhyun habang may mga butil-butil na pawis sa ulo.

"where the fuck did u get the remote?", tanong nya. 

"dito sa parking, ms. byun again, hindi kasama ang vibrating panties sa office attires", ani nya habang ang mga kamay ay nasa bewang pa din ng dalaga.

"hop on, i'll take home nanghihina pa ata tuhod mo eh", biro naman ni chanyeol sa dalaga.

"or i can take u to my home, u choose", bulong nya again with his husky voice.

bago sya sumunod sa boss nya na kinukuha ang totoong car key sa bag, nag message muna sya sa mga kaibigan na wag sya i-contact for tonight, she's getting a good dick at ayaw nyang maputol ito tonight.

'im getting the sex i once dreamed of' ani nya sabay lakad palapit sa kotse ng boss nya para umupo sa shotgun.


	2. Elevator Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let chanyeol's hand do the work daw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang dumi-dumi ng chapter na ito im so sorry po HHAAHAHHA ang kalat shutakels,

Chanyeol started the car kaya baekhyun immediately buckled her seatbelt. Akala nya magiging smooth lang ang ride like, normal car ride lang. Not until chanyeol held her thighs, akala nya it would stop on her mid thighs, but it went higher and higher, well since she is turned on kanina pa, she gladly open her thighs for easy access that made the older chuckle.

"u are really horny ha? ms. byun? i can fuck you here though, oh right i still have your remote, let's have a little game muna", he said habang naka red light pa.

"don't na please i swear, the moment u turn it on, i'll cum on your car seat in less than a minute", she said, chanyeol's hand is still on her thighs so baekhyun just held the mans hand.

baekhyun being baekhyun, thought of something that would probably turn chanyeol on.

he brought chanyeol's hand inside her skirt, he used chanyeol's finger to play with her folds, akala nya chanyeol would complain or pull it out, pero he just played baekhyun's clit while the latter is releasing sinful moans all throughout their ride.

"you are so damn wet baby, fuck traffic i am fucking turned on", chanyeol said while his eyes are still on the road, he pulled out his fingers and out it in his mouth. "you taste divine babe."

"sir chanyeol, can i suck you off?" tanong naman ng dalaga habang nagtatali ng buhok, her unbuttoned her blouse that revealed her laced black brazierre.

"bet u can't take it all up, ms. byun, pero sige do what u want." ani nya naman, dahil nag green light na, di na nya masyadong pinansin si baekhyun.

tinanggal na ni baekhyun ang seatbelt nya at yumuko. she unbuttoned chanyeol's slacks it binaba ang zipper, at mukhang tama nga si chanyeol, dahil kahit di pa nakikita ni baekhyun ang dick ni chanyeol, it's visible na it's huge.

"fuck", mura ni baekhyun sa harap ng dick ni chanyeol. he planted a kiss on chanyeol's clothed member that made him flinch.

dahil na din siguro sa sensation kaya binagalan ni chanyeol ang pag ddrive nya baka mabangga delikado na.

baekhyun slolwy stroked chanyeol's cock before taking it all. she sucked him off while giving casual licks on his balls. she licked the tip of chanyeol cock in a circular motion while sucking it's head like a lollipop.

"f-fuck you s-suck so good, ugh tanginang bibig yan." ang isang kamay ay nasa ulo na ni baekhyun, habang hinihimas himas ang buhok nito.

"s-stop na baekhyun, im c-cumming s-stop na" he said pero baekhyun being the naughty one she is, she continued sucking off chanyeol while her hands is massaging his balls. 

chanyeol came in baekhyun's mouth that made the older smirk. akala ni chanyeol, baekhyun would spit it out, pero nakita na lang nya na linunok na ito ni baekhyun while wiping the excess cum on the side of her lipls.

"sweet, daddy, did u have pineapple juice kanina?" tanong ni baekhyun na akala mo normal na topic lang, akala mo di nya binigyan ng blowjob ang boss nya

si chanyeol na ang nag tuck ng dick nya sa loob ng pants nya, while inaayos naman ni baekhyun ang damit nya pati ang skirt na taas na taas na.

"we're here na babe, file a leave for tomorrow, i swear i won't let you wakk without limping", bulong nya sa tenga ng dalaga sabay pisil sa boobs nito.

nauna na bumaba si chanyeol, pagkatapos ay umikot sya papunta sa shotgun para pagbuksan ang dalaga ng pinto. pagbukas nya baekhyun pulled him by his nape, and kissed him hungrily, at dahil medjo mataas ang kotse ni chanyeol, magkasing taas na sila, since wala naman masyadong tao sa parking ng condo na tinutuluyan chanyeol, hindi na sya nabahala pa.

baekhyun pulled him closer hanggang sa nakasettle na sya ng ayos sa gitna ng hita ng dalaga, ang isang kamay ni chanyeol ay naglalakbay na sa hita ng dalawa habang ang isa naman ay nasa boobs nita at pinipisil. they made out for a minute or two, until baekhyun pulled herself to get some air.

"tangina sir, nasa parking pa lang tayo", sabi nya sabay dakma sa clothed member ni chanyeol na galit na galit na.

naglakad na sila papunta sa elevator, nasa pinakadulo sila ng elevator, dahil madami ang nakasabay nila, and since libog-libog na nga si executive manager chanyeol park. ang kamay nyang nasa bewong ng dalaga ay napunta na sa may pwetan nito at dahan-dahang pumasok na sa skirt ni baekhyun. napatingin naman si baekhyun sa kanya dahil sa ginawa ng binata.

"the fuck are you doing? exhibitionist ka ba?" bulong nya kay chanyeol.

"uhm, kinda? don't moan kung ayaw mong pagtinginan ka, daliri ko pa lang yan." bulong naman nya pabalik sa dalaga with her husky and sexy voice.

though nahihiya sya, di nya din maikaila na naexcite sya, out of all the guys she had sex, this is the first time na someone will finger-fuck her in an elevator kung san maraming tao, dahil sa thought na yon, lalo syang naturn on resulting to her having wet panties again.

natawag na ata ni baekhyun ang lahat ng santo, pano ba naman inayos ni chanyeol ang pwesto nila para silang magkabackhug pero nila alam may seremonyas nang nagaganap sa babang parte ng katawan nila, ang kaninang 1 daliri ay naging dalawa hanggang sa naging tatlo, kaya hirap na hirap na si baekhyun magpigil ng mga ungol.

"fuck, chan faster tanginaa, m-malapit na k-ko." dahil sa sinabi ni baekhyun, laong ginalingan ni chanyeol ang ginagawa nya sa babae. 

matapos ang ilang segundo, naramdaman na lang ni chanyeol ang cum ni baekhyun sa daliri nya, napakapit tuloy bigla ang dalaga sa braso ng binata upang pigilan ang sarili pagkakatumba. she oftern finger fucks herself, pero she never came this much, maski sa ibang nakaka one jight stand nya, hindi din ganito. tangina daliri pa lang nanghihina na ako, ani nya sa sarili.

"tangina mo chanyeol, nanghihina ako sa'yo, ubod na energy ko", bulong nya sa binata na siguro may taglay din talagang kabastusan dahil sinisimot nya ang daliri na ginamit nya kay baekhyun kanina.

"di pa pwede, isang floor na lang, ngayon ka pa nanghina, daliri nga lang yon eh", ngisi naman sa kanya ng binata.

nagulat na lang si baekhyun when chanyeol intertwined their fingers, kinikig sya not gonna lie, syempre she's been admiring ang lusting on her boss for months, and ngayon lang sila nagka interact, she was honestly expecting na pagagalitan sya or worst case scenario, i fifire sya ng boss nya dahil sa kapilyahan nya. Pero look what she got, an enormous dick that would probably split her into half, and syempre a godly looking man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uy na excite!! next chapter pa po :* HHAHHHA bitinin ko kayo charkems


	3. yes agad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the magical night of sir chanyeol and ma'am baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkkk, sobrang natagalan bago ko nasulat etong chap na to kaloka!! n e ways eto na sya!!! and im thinking of making this a full length fanfic ganon, kasi medj kinilig ako lolol

Pagkabukas ni Chanyeol sa unit nya, agad nyang sinunggaban si Baekhyun habang tinatanggal ang butones ng blouse nito. Isinandal sya ni Chanyeol sa pader habang patuloy syang hinahalikan pababa sa kanyang leeg. Well, since kanina pa nya talaga gusto ma dick down nitong boss nyang masarap, tinulak nya si chanyeol bago tanggalin ang suot ng boss nyang polo at saka tinanggal ang belt nito kasabay sa pagbaba nya ng slacks ni chanyeol.

"You are really turning me on ms. byun," lumapit sya sa tenga ng dalaga bago bumulong. "i'll fuck you in every corner of my unit i swear to god." he seductively said as his hands roam around baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun is only wearing her undies, pero bago pa sya tuluyang sumakay sa ride nya for tonight, pumunta sya sa kusina to find something.

"daddy, can i drink this pineapple juice? ikaw din naman makikinabang eh" ani naman nya habang nakatingin kay chanyeol na nakaboxers na lang pala.

lumapit sa kanya ang binata and kissed her nape while his hands are gently massaging baekhyun's c cup boobs.

"do whatever you want baby, and i'll do mine." he said as he discarded baekhyun's brazierre.

chanyeol carried baekhyun on the kitchen top, while the latter is too focused on opening the canned pineapple juice, while chanyeol is kissing her neck down to her collarbones and hands softly carressing her mounds.

  
  


"baby, drink faster nanggigil na ko, di mo ba nararamdaman?" bulong nya kay baekhyun bago halikan muli ang balikat nito.

baekhyun slightly pushed chanyeol, para ipakita ang pineapple juice nya.

_ baka nalilimutan mo ms. byun na head ng hr department na nakapanty ka na lang at nakabukaka ka pa sa harap ng boss mong pinagpapantasyahan mo pag nasa pantry. _

"daddy, i can't open the can. mababali nails ko." she said as she pout.

"u know what? you are really something for someone na nasa hr department i thought you guys are softies pero i guess i judged you wrong. one moment you're teasing me and now you're all cute, how would i go hard on you?" ani nya bago kuhain ang pineapple juice sa kamay ni baekhyun.

baekhyun chugged down the pineapple juice habang nakatitig sa kanya si chanyeol na hinihimas ang mga hita ni baekhyun.

"done na." she said bago ishoot sa likod ni chanyeol ang can at halikan ito straight into his lips kaya lasa pa ang pineapply juice.

chanyeol carried baekhyun into his room without breaking the kiss. He gently laid baekhyun down habang tinatanggal naman ng dalaga ang vibrating panties nya na pasasalamatan nya later.

pumatong na sa kanya si chanyeol while chanyeol is kissing her down to her neck again and her chest. maya-maya naramdaman nya na ang labi ng boss nya on her left boob habang ang isa namang kamay ay naglalakbay sa likod nya palapit sa pwet nya.

"you didn't left hickey on my neck naman diba? wala a-akong con-u _ gh- _ cealer." she said bago tuluyang nagpakawala ng mahabang ungol dahil biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang daliri nya sa wet entrance ni baekhyun.

"i did left some, lagyan mo na lang din ako." ani nya habang patuloy na finifinger si baekhyun na naging dalawang daliri na.

" _ fuck~ i-isa pa-a"  _ ungol ni baekhyun kaya't tinanggal na ni chanyeol ang daliri nya kaya tiningnan sya ng masama ni baekhyun.

"tangina." ani nya na nakabukaka pa din habang si chanyeol ay nakaluhod sa gitna nya.

"i want to take a picture of u naked, ok lang?" 

"for what?"

"pagjajakolan ko" 

"andito pa ko oh, later kahit videohan mo pa, i'm horny! if u won't fuck me now magbibihis na ko" banta nya sa binata.

çhanyeol smirked at her remarks kaya agad nyang nilabas ang kanyang hard dick at pinasok kay baekhyun without saying anything.

" _ t-tangina-a f-fuck mahahati ako dahan-dahan"  _ ani nya habang nakapulupot ang binti nya on chanyeol's hips ang hands are roaming on chanyeol's bare back.

_ tanginang muscles shet sarap. _

  
  


chanyeol slowed down his pace, he is slowly thrusting into baekhyun na nakakapit sa balikat nya.

_ "ang sikip mo tangina."  _ ani nya sabay halik kay baekhyun na pinagpapawisan na kahit bukas naman ang aircon.

_ "move."  _ biglang sabi ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.

_ "you sure?"  _

_ "yes, fuck please sir" _

with that signal, chanyeol pushed himself deeper into baekhyun, while baekhyun's nails are digging into chanyeol's bare back.

bahala na masugatan.

_ tangina kasi neto eh, parang ngayon lang uli nakakantot. _

_ "f-fuck f-faster malapit na-a ko"  _ bulong ni baekhyun sa lalaking nasa ibabaw nya.

ang kaninang nakapatong na chanyeol ay umayos para mas mabilis syang labasan. nilagay nya ang magkabila nyang kamay sa paligid ni baekhyun as he picked up his pace into thrusting on baekhyun's wrecked and wet entrance.

after a few thrust, baekhyun came and it ran down from her entrance onto the sheets.

_ "di pa ko nilalabasan, do something"  _ chanyeol said to baekhyun na nakapikit dahil sa pagod.

chanyeol's dick is still inside baekhyun kaya he pulled it out and removed his condom bago i-tease ang entrance ni baekhyun.

_ up and down. _

_ up and down. _

paulit-ulit nyang pinapasadahan ang clit ni baekhyun kaya napapa-ungol na lang sya.

_ "give me a minute, tangina daddy u almost split me into half"  _ baekhyun answered, one hand on the sheets and one on her stomach.

dahil sa sinabi ni baekhyun, chanyeol went to the table near his bed para kuhanin ang cellphone nya.

_ "rest for a minute of two, fingerin lang kita"  _ sabay kindat.

_ tangina pahinga nga eh, pano ako makakahinga kung labas masok yang daliri mong malaki sakin?  _

chanyeol opened his phone habang ang daliri nya dahan-dahan nang pumapasok kay baekhyun.

vinideohan nya ang fingering sesh nya sa dalaga with flash pa, kaya napalingon sa kanya si baekhyun.

_ "bat may pa-vid pa?" _

tanong nya kaya tumigil muna ang dalawang daliri ni chanyeol sa paglabas masok kay baekhyun, pero di nya tinanggal sa loob.

_ "sarap mo eh, tsaka sabi ko nga sayo, pagjajakolan ko"  _

kinuha ni baekhyun and cellphone from chanyeol bago itapat sa mukha nya.

"sex tape 1"

ani nya bago ipatong ang cellphone ni chanyeol sa table without turning the video off.

_ "baby di tayo kita, ceiling lang makikita jan" _

_ "record tayo next time, hayaan mong voice muna daddy" _ tapos ay umayos sya ng upo. para harapin si chanyeol na mukhang dismayado.

_ "sandal ka sa headboard ng kama"  _ she whisepered seductively kaya agad naman sumunod ito sa kanya.

_ "spread your legs daddy" _

_ "i should be the one saying that, pero sige mamaya ka sakin" _

chanyeol complied, kaya lalong namangha si Baekhyun.  _ Bagong shave sarap. _

  
  


Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's hard dick bago nya ito isubo ng buo. Napakapit naman si Chanyeol sa buhok ng dalaga, almost pushing her hair to go deeper. Well, thank you na lang sa gag reflex nya na nasanay na ata kaka deep throat nya pag nag totooth brush sya kaya sanay na sya.

_ "tangina, lunukin mo lahat yan"  _ Chanyeol said as he came in Baekhyun's warm mouth.

Medj scary daw si boss today, kaya sinunod na lang ni Baekhyun.

' _ mamaya may handcuffs pa lang tinatago yan, ayoko pa man din ng ganon pag sex'  _ bulong nya sa sarili.

_ "ang dami daddy, dinner ko ba yon?"  _ tanong nya bago umupo sa hita ng binata. 

Well, just like what she expected, tayong-tayo pa rin ang tite ni Chanyeol, kala mo hindi nilabasan ng  _ tamod. _

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to kiss her. Lasang-lasa pa ni Chanyeol ang katas nya, pero sino ba sya para magreklamo? eh kanya naman yon?

_ Normalize kissing your partner nga kasi after a blowjob. _

Bumaba na naman ang mga labi ni Chanyeol patungo sa leeg ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa umabot na naman ito sa boobs nya— sinipsip nya ito na akala mo'y isang batang naghahanap ng gatas. Napaliyad naman si Baekhyun because of the sensation, Chanyeol's left hand is on her left boob while the other is on her back gently caressing it.

_ "w-wag mo kagatin nipples ko, f-fuck, b-baka masugat"  _ ungol nya habang lalong idinidiin ang mukha ng binata sa suso nya.

Chanyeol smirked habang sinisipsip ang boobs ni Baekhyun na halos malamog na dahil sa kamay at sa bibig nya.

_ "ano baby? you tired?"  _ tanong naman ni Chanyeol sa dalagang nakarest sa chest nya, still nakapatong sa kanya without any clothes on kaya ramdam na ramdam kung wet na naman ba or not.

_ "tangina mo, teka lang, sabi ko kanina papahinga ako kahit 1 minute tapos fininger mo ko, pahinga ba yon?"  _ sagot nya sabay kagat sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

_ "parang ayaw mo pa? gusto mo nga isagad ko diba?"  _ bulong naman nito sa tenga nya.

_ "get your phone dali, tapos open mo yang lampshade"  _ utos nya habang umaayos ng upo, lumayo sya ng onti sa tite ni chanyeol kaya sa hita sya nakaupo.

_ "gusto kita kainin"  _ biglang sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun na nakabukaka sa harap nya.

_ "later daddy, dali I know you'll love this"  _

Sinunod naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

_ "ok, now daddy, record this" _

ani nya sabay pasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Kaya naman pala nakaharap sa kanya, para kita sa camera.

_ "f-fuck, ang laki t-talaga, shet ang sarap, ugh yes!!"  _ ungol nya habang ang kamay nya ay nasa likuran nya at nakakapit ng mahigpit sa hita ni Chanyeol.

_ "isagad mo pa baby, f-fuck ang sikip mo!"  _ ungol naman nya habang may hawak pa rin na cellphone.

Baekhyun went up and down on Chanyeol's dick for minutes hanggang sa nilabasan na silang dalawa.

Doon lang narealize ni Chanyeol na wala pala syang suot na condom.

_ "baby, wala pala ako suot na condom kanina, sa loob ko pa man din pinutok, pero okay lang yun, may pera naman na ko buhayin ko kayo"  _ sabi nya kay Baekhyun na nakahiga sa kama nya na walang saplot at nakataas pa ang tuhod sa kama, kaya kitang-kita mo ang namumula at namamasa nyang butas.

" _ gago ka nakapills ako 'no"  _ tawa naman nya rito.

_ "tara shower na? una ka na, ok na yung tub, paltan ko lang bed sheet natin, puro tamod"  _

_ "carry mo ko, jelly pa din legs ko tangina mo kasi"  _ sabi naman ni Baekhyun while stretching her arms na akala mo naman bàby.

_ "you wanted to ride me eh, kantutin ulit kita sa cr mamaya ka sakin"  _ he jokingly said. 

_ pero di tayo sure. _

Kinarga na nya si Baekhyun, bridal style bago nilagay sa tub. Hinalikan nya muna ang noo nito bago himasin ang braso at hita. Maya-maya ay may daliri na naman na ready na pumasok sa kanya.

_ "palitan mo na sheets dali, i'll ride u here sa tub"  _ she seductively said before pulling Chanyeol to kiss him straight to his lips. She intentionally bit Chanyeol's lower lip kaya't biglang nagdugo.

_ "baby! bat mo ko kinagat?" _

_ "kinagat mo utong ko kanina, tingnan mo may mark ng ngipin mo utong ko"  _ ani nya sabay pakita ng boobs nya sa ibabaw ng tubig sa tub.

Chanyeol playfullly pinched Baekhyun's nipples kaya napa-aray na naman ito.

_ "ah! gago ka masakit!"  _

_ "HAHAHAHA papaltan ko lang sheets balik ako." _

_ "abot mo phone mo sakin, panoorin ko yung vid" _ sigaw nya kay Chanyeol na nasa labas na. Naks pabalik-balik kay Baekhyun na walang saplot.  _ Sarap tangina. _

Bumalik si Chanyeol sa cr para iabot ang phone.

_ "password ko name mo"  _ sabi ni Chanyeol pagkabigay ng phone nya.

_ 'bakit pangalan ko?'  _

_ 'gago?' _

_ 'kala ko one night fuck lang 'to? bat may pa password ng pangalan ko?' _

_ does he like me?? _

Baekhyun opened Chanyeol's phone and tama nga ang name nya as the password. Pagbukas nya the lockscreen was her at the parking while waiting in front of the elevator, looking from the hair color it probably like 3 months or more kasi it's kinda red pa, her hair right now is hazelnut brown na.

She found the vid and played it.

_ "yes! ugh f-fuck, isagad mo pa chanyeol!" _

_ "tangina! ang sikip mo! ugh fuck ang sarap sarap mo baek!" _

_ "ugh~ yes ugh~ oh my god~ and galing mo fuck~ deeper! tanginang daliri yan"  _

all throughout the video puro ungol lang ang maririnig not until she reached the end.

_ "date me."  _ bulong lang ni Chanyeol pero malinaw sa pandinig ni Baekhyun.

as if on cue, bigla naman pumasok si Chanyeol sa cr and deretso sa tub, pumwesto sya sa likod ni baekhyun kaya mejo nakabukaka sya para magkasya si baekhyun sa pagitan ng hita nya.

_ "sir? u want to date me?"  _

_ "kanina daddy lang ha? bat ngayon sir na naman?"  _ tanong nya habang hinahalik-halikan ang balikat ni baekhyun.

_ "answer me muna kasi" _

_ "yes, i do, do you have boyfriend ba?" _

_ "meron" _

kaya napatigil si Chanyeol sa paghalik sa balikat at batok ni baekhyun, inalis nya rin ang palad nyang nakadakma sa boobs nito.

_ "what!?" _

_ "i'm not a homewrecker for fuck's sake let's get you cleaned up baka hinahanap ka na"  _

si baekhyun naman di mapigilan matawa sa boss nyang di maipinta ang mukha. Agad kasi itong umalis sa tub at nagshower. Sumunod si baekhyun para sana sabunin ang likod nito pero umiwas ito.

_ "no need, clean yourself na. i'll sleep sa guest room jan ka na matulog sa kama ko, may damit ka na sa table" _

he said monotonously kaya lalong natatawa si baekhyun.

_ "sir can u check my phone? nasa bag ko please?"  _

sumunod naman si chanyeol, kaya gulat na lang nya nang makita ang sarili sa cellphone ni baekhyun bilang lockscreen and homescreen parehas pa stolen.

maya maya pa, lumabas na rin si baekhyun sa cr.

_ "kala ko may boyfriend ka? bat ako wallpaper mo?" _

_ "ikaw boyfriend ko, mga 6 months na din di mo alam?" _

_ "why didn't you tell me? we could've been celebrating our 6th month by now" _

_ "malay ko ba HAHAHAHA"  _ ani nya naman sabay talikod para hubarin ang robe nya at isuot ang undies nya na nahanap ata ni chanyeol sa bag nya at isang t-shirt na mukhang dress dahil sa laki.

_ "muntik na kong maglasing tonight na naman kung di mo nilinaw"  _ ani nya bago naglakad palapit kay baekhyun, sabah hila sa kama upang mapaupo ito sa hita nya. 

_ "na naman? kelan ka naglasing dahil sakin?" _

_ "nung may sumundo sayo sa tapat ng office naka audi pa nga eh" _

_ "kapatid ko yon omg ka! tsaka mas gusto ko car mo 'no ang luwag pwedeng-pwede for car sex" _

_ "don't provoke me, sinasabi ko sayo wala na kong bed sheets" _

_ "joke lang eh, sleep na tayo pagod na ko super! wag tayo pasok bukas ha? diba shareholder ka sa company? pwede ka naman umabsent ng walang paalam eh" _

_ "kakasend ko lang ng leave mo for 3 days ganun din sakin" _

_ "pati sakin? pwede ba yun?" _

_ "oo sabi ko kay junmyeon may date tayo for 3 days" _

That night, felt so good and nice. They had mindblowing sex, confession and they had their label all in one day. Baekhyun fell asleep in Chanyeol's arm while the latter is hugging her tightly from the back.

_ sarap matulog pag may jowa kang yakap ka. how will they spend their 3 days off? bukod sa sex na given naman na, pano naman kaya ang fluff moments nitong dalawang tao na parehas mahilig sa sex?  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dapat talaga one night fuck lang to, kaso di ko alam san galing at nalagyan ko ng confession shit hahahaha n e ways!! will add more chapters in the future mwa! mga fluff and selos episodes and syempre sexcapades!!


	4. taympers nga sabi eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sabi hawak lang, eh bakit going round three na?

The two settled in a spoon position, Chanyeol being the big spoon of course. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's nape hanggang mapunta sa balikat dahil nga sa laki ng t shirt ni Chanyeol.

_ "I'm tired na ha."  _ biglang sabi ni Baekhyun sa binata.

_ "wala naman akong ginagawa? kiss lang?" _ sagot naman ng natatawa-tawang si Chanyeol.

" _ neknek mo yang kamay mo nasa bewang ko lang kanina tapos ngayon pataas na sa boobs ko kala mo di ko nararamdaman?"  _ sabi nya bago humarap kay Chanyeol na nakangisi na naman.

_ "i need my stressball eh."  _ sabi nya bago i slide ang kamay papunta sa pwet ni Baekhyun,  _ easy access _ naka panty na lang kasi ito and the huge ass sized t shirt.

_ "hawak lang ha? no fingers uuwi ako samin."  _ pagbabanta nya bago tumalikod muli kay Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun na ang naglagay ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa boobs nya pero nasa labas lang ito ng damit. Kaya tinanggal ito ni Chanyeol.

_ "kala ko hawak ka?"  _ tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingala kay Chanyeol.

_ "gusto ko sa loob ng damit."  _ sagot naman nya bago ipasok ang malaking palad sa loob ng damit ni Baekhyun at dakmain ang boobs nya na tumatalbog kahit naglalakad lang.

Pinisil-pisil ito ni Chanyeol while pinipinch ang utong ni Baekhyun that made the latter sinfully whimper.

_ "ah~ wag mo kurutin i'm sensitive."  _ bulong nya naman kay Chanyeol. 

Sa di malamang dahilan (di tayo sure) ang kamay ni Baekhyun na nakapatong lang sa palad ni Chanyeol kanina ay inilabas nya sa damit nya para kapain si Chanyeol jr.

_ 'tangina? bat tigas na naman tong dragon na to? punit na punit na ko lord jesus' _

_ "baby hard ka na naman!?"  _ halos pasigaw na nang tanong ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend nya.

_ "you are grinding against my dick, kanina mo pa kaya kinikiskis pwet mo sakin."  _ ani naman nya, hands still on Baekhyun's boobs.

_ "baby, pwede ko isubo?"  _ tanong naman ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

_ "alin?"  _

_ "boobs mo."  _

di pa nakakasagot si Baekhyun para pinaharap na sya ni Chanyeol sa kanya saka agad agad na tinaas ang damit. Nakita naman nya na isang utong lang ni Baekhyun ang erected kaya pinisil pisil nya rin ang isa.

_ "baby oh my~ someone's calling me."  _ halinghing ni Baekhyun sa kasintahan na busy dumede sa kanya. 

Akala mo hindi 6 footer.

Umalis sya sa pagkaka dede kay Baekhyun bago iabot ang cellphone ni Baekhyun na nagriring.

pagkasagot ni Baekhyun, akala nya magbebehave ang jowa nya pero, jokes one her kasi dumede na naman ang boyfriend nya sa kanya. Ang isang kamay nito ay nagsslide na pababa sa wet na naman nyang pagkababae.

_ tangina duda talaga ako sa putanginang yan eh *insert junnie boy's meme face here*  _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter hehe @mochiisehun


End file.
